


"You can call me Matt." (wouldn't dream of it)

by notmadderred



Series: Daredevil/Punisher Fics [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Frank Castle, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Light Whump, M/M, disorientation, worried frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: Matthew Murdock liked to believe he was a reasonably intelligent human being.Sometimes, things happened that made him doubt this stance. One such instance involved his recent (albeit, reluctant) partnership with the Punisher. He liked Frank, he really did, but the guy was a pain in the ass on a good day.Even still, they’d struck up a deal that was mutually beneficial. No guns allowed, and no killing.(By mutually beneficial, Matt more meant “beneficial for Matt and Matt alone”)





	"You can call me Matt." (wouldn't dream of it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beary_scary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beary_scary/gifts).



Matthew Murdock liked to believe he was a reasonably intelligent human being.

Sometimes, things happened that made him doubt this stance. One such instance involved his recent (albeit, reluctant) partnership with the Punisher. He liked Frank, he really did, but the guy was a pain in the ass on a good day. 

Even still, they’d struck up a deal that was mutually beneficial. No guns allowed, and no killing.

(By mutually beneficial, Matt more meant “beneficial for Matt and Matt alone”)

Frank had complied, surprisingly. He’d muttered something about “I’ll give it a shot, and if it doesn’t work, I’ll kill you instead.” Matt believed that to be a fair compromise. Frank’s sudden willingness toward non-lethal options suggested that something must have happened recently, but Matt had no plans to push it. This partnership was tenuous, and they certainly weren’t close enough to reveal hidden motives. Matt hadn’t even revealed his identity, so pushing Frank for honesty would be some serious hypocrisy on his part.

But yeah -- Matt was smart. Most of the time. Sometimes. On occasion. 

Okay, maybe he wasn’t. 

Because maybe he liked Frank just a _tad_ too much. Matt was supposed to have outgrown his crushing-stage, but here he was, pining after the bad boy.

So that was one lapse in judgment.

His second came during their most recent stakeout.

Matt was frowning, and Frank was staring at him impatiently. Matt sighed. “They’ve doubled their guards. Apparently, the Sudri hit has them on edge. We’ll have to be careful.”

Frank shook his head. “You know perfectly well it’d be a helluva lot easier to just--”

“Easier isn’t always better, Frank.” Matt rose to his feet. “When we go in there, I’ll shut down all the lights for an advantage. Does that work for you?”

Frank scoffed. “I don’t have a fuckin’ mask that lets me see in the dark, Red. I’d be just as useless as them in there.” He was gripping the top of his vest with one hand, the other landing near his hip. He took in a deep breath, eyes skirting around as he thought. 

Matt could potentially handle this one alone, but fifty guys with guns in the dark panicking was bound to go awry somehow.

“I’ll set off a flashbang,” Frank said thoughtfully. “They’re less prone to shoot if they’re stunned, and then we’ll both have the advantage of seein’ when they don’t. So long as you aren’t a fucking dumbass and leave your eyes open when it sets off.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Matt shot at him, and Frank grinned. “But fine.” Surely, as a blind man, it wouldn’t be a problem. 

Frank lifted his brows. “You sure? You have that face you do when you aren’t sure.”

“I don’t have a-- shut up.” Matt crossed his arms. “I’ve just never dealt with a flashbang before. It’ll be a first for me.”

Frank huffed in amusement. “Baby boy’s growin’ u--”

Matt leaped off the pier before Frank could finish that thought.

Frank, with a series of curses that would make any nun squeal, followed.

It should’ve been simple.

It should’ve been so simple.

They stepped into the room, Matt gauging that at least twenty were within range of firing.

Frank rolled out the flash grenade.

And suddenly Matt was on the floor, his radar useless, his hearing non-existent. He couldn't even grasp at his balance, feeling his body jerk to the side over and over as he tried to regain his footing. Noises were leaving his throat -- likely desperate ones -- but he couldn’t hear them could only _feel_ them as they strung his vocal cords.

Someone grabbed him, started dragging him, and all he could feel was afraid afraid _afraid_ as he screamed and fought, his punches easily deflected.

His head was burning, the insides were all red and bloody and aching and _burning_

He didn't know where he was anymore. He didn't know where he was, and he was trying to remember where he _had_ been--

Frank. Pier. Warehouse. Men, guns, flashbang.

It didn't help him. It didn't help it didn't help it didn't 

His hand was lifted, placed over a hard surface.

Beneath his fingers was a steady pounding, flighty enough to suggest worry. 

It was familiar.

“Frank,” his tongue said, but he still didn't hear it. He could only feel, feel the heartbeat beneath his hands, feel the trains beneath his body.

Matt wasn’t sure if Frank replied. The vibrations on his chest suggested he had.

Still, he curled his body in, head resting at Frank’s throat, knees taut against his own chest as he leaned in.

Frank wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin atop Matt’s head.

 

They stayed like that for hours.

When Matt’s hearing finally cleared, and the roar of the city took its hold, he gasped and fell back.

Frank caught him before his head could slam against the concrete. “Easy, Red. Take it easy -- you’re alright.”

Matt sucked in another breath, head tilting as the sounds returned one by one. “Uh,” he said, “I-- I’m--”

“You’re good,” Frank said, more insistent this time. He didn't seem mad -- in fact, he seemed relieved. “Wanna tell me what that was about?”

Matt swallowed. “I-- the flashbang-- I forgot to--”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Frank interrupted, but there didn't seem to be much malice there. “A flashbang doesn’t do that to somebody who forgot to blink.” He sighed, rubbing his hands on his face. At least, Matt was pretty sure he did. 

He snapped his fingers beside his own ears to check.

Not recovered completely -- his senses weren’t yet picking up on the actions of individual fingers, rather taking in the returning noise as if the results of one amorphous hand.

“You kept tryin’ to take off your mask, Red.”

Matt whipped his head up. “What?”

“I didn't let you. Calm the fuck down. I’m sayin’ it really did a number on you.”

Matt groaned. “It… ugh.” He dropped his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t--”

“Don’t you fuckin’ apologize, Red,” Frank snapped. “You ain’t got shit to apologize for. Understand?”

Matt blinked. Nodded.

“Good.” Frank leaned back.

“You were… worried about me,” Matt said.

Frank huffed. “Course I was.”

“Why?”

Frank’s heart jumped a bit at that. “I’m not an asshole, Red. I care about you.”

“Aww,” Matt cooed, and he leaned in to gently punch Frank’s shoulder. He missed. “That’s nice. Thank you.”

“And your head is fucked up. Can you even see straight?”

Matt sighed dramatically. “I’m blind, Frank, so no.”

Frank straightened. “Shit, Red-- do you-- shit!” He stood up suddenly, hands knotting into his hair. “It’s probably just some swelling. Get some rest and--”

“Actually it was chemicals. And I’ve adjusted. No worries.”

Frank turned back around to see Matt sitting cross-legged, mask off, grinning like an idiot.

Frank blinked. “Are you serious.”

Matt nodded. “The, uh… grenade threw all my other senses out of whack. It’s happened before-- when you shot me in the head.”

He couldn’t identify what Frank was feeling. Matt guessed he was mad. Enraged, possibly -- Matt had been manipulating him for a while. 

“How’re you feelin’.”

It was more of a demand than a question. Matt swallowed. “Uh, better. Things are… clearing up, I guess.”

Frank nodded. Slowly sat back down so he was facing Matt. “And your head?”

“I’m thinking straight, if that’s what you’re wondering.” He scratched behind his ear. “You had to find out who I was eventually.”

Frank suddenly wrapped his arms around him again and squeezed. The hug was only a few seconds, and awkward, seeing as Matt wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. When Frank pulled back, he held Matt at arm’s length.

“Is _your_ head okay?” Matt asked. 

“Next time,” he growled, “you tell me if something could hurt you.”

“I didn't--”

“Promise me, Red.”

Matt nodded. “I promise. I’ll warn you.”

“Good,” Frank said sharply.

“Good,” said Matt.

They were quiet for a few moments. Tension was coming off Frank in waves, as if he was regretting hugging Matt earlier.

“Hey, Frank?”

Frank grunted.

“I like you, too.”

Heat spidered up Frank’s neck. “I thought I said I _cared_ about you, Red.”

Matt pouted. “Well, fine. I care about you and I like you. Happy?”

“I didn't realize the devil had feelings.”

Matt’s pout deepened. “You wound me.”

Frank laughed, rotating his head until he was facing Matt again. “I like you, too, Red.”

“You can call me Matt.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Matt snorted and shifted so he was sat next to Frank instead of in front of him. He elbowed the other man. “Is it still dark out?”

“Almost morning.”

“Oh.” Matt dropped his head on Frank’s shoulder. He would’ve known that-- should have known that. Hopefully, the effects would wear off by their next patrol. “Then we can watch the sunrise together.”

Frank released a short, deep chuckle. “Sure, Red. We can watch it.”

Matt hummed and closed his eyes.

They sat together like that, Matt drinking in the scent of Frank’s sweat, and Frank sweeping an arm over Matt’s shoulders. It felt natural, despite the novelty of it all.

“One thing though, Red. We’re facin' the wrong way.”

**Author's Note:**

> a quick thing I wrote up because I haven't been doing enough writing lately
> 
> (read: I'll do anything to avoid writing my essay I'm in college where tf is my newfound responsibility)
> 
> sorry if it all happens so fast in this fic i was rollin ma dudes


End file.
